


Soothe

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Moirails, Psiioniic and Dolorosa diamonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dolorosa soothes the psychic burns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothe

**== > Be Psiioniic.**

You listen and try to discern the whispers in your ears. As they begin to grow louder and louder, the pain deep in the base of your skull begins to rise to a breaking point. Sparks flicker from your eyes and one lands on your cheek, making a small psychic burn where it touches.

Signless isn’t there to soothe the ache, as he is off with Disciple doing…gods know what. You tug and pull at your hair and even give off a small whimper. If this didn’t stop soon, your psionics might just burst and destroy something.

That was when you felt gentle fingers pulling your hands from your hair. They untangle tugging fingers and set them at your sides before pulling you close. It’s then you realize Signless’s lusus, Dolorosa, is coddling you like a grub.

You were always under the impression that she disliked you. Maybe it was your obvious red feelings for Signless. Or the fact that you got a  _tad_  violent when any of them were in danger. However, the feeling of her fingers running through your hair and comforting words seemed to be lulling away the pains in your thinkpan and even silencing the voices screaming death in your ears.

She tsk’s a little and runs a finger along the side of your face with the speckling of psychic burns. You had many faint scars across your face, almost like freckles, from trying to master your psychics. 

As the voices fade, you begin to feel your eyelids grow heavy, and sleep begins to overtake your brain. She continues to coddle and care for you until Signless returns with his hand wrapped in Disciple’s and their noise wakes you all over again.


End file.
